Running Away
by Captain MadHat
Summary: Albus is scared,he believe's minerva is lying and this a bad summary sorry. ADMM


**"Running Away"**

I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
So why are you running away?  
Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?

"Albus look at me" Minerva begged. Albus complied and lost himself in his lover's eyes. "Why?"

A simple question, Why? Why was he leaving her? Why was he so scared? Why? Why? Why?

Albus knew why "Minerva I will not risk your life and your happiness by staying with you."

"My happiness is with you and my life I will give willingly." Albus shook his head, tears in his eyes, he couldn't let her.

"I can't give you happiness; we would have to be a secret, no children, no house, and no big white wedding."

"You can give me happiness and for the rest, I can live without thechildren, house and we can wed in secret."

Albus turned away, her practicallity was sometimes a little to practical, tens years time he knew she would long. "Albus, why are you running away?"

Minerva walked in front of him forcing him to look at her. She stared into his blue orbs and understood; it was her. He couldn't risk the one thing that he cared about most the one thing that brought him happiness. He was scared, scared to lose, scared to be the one guilty because of his selfishness.

Minerva sighed and took his large hands into her small ones and kissed each before she spoke "Albus you don't understand, I would die a thousand times for you, I will live in silence if it meant I was asleep next to you every night. I can live without everything else but not you, i found you i'm not going to lose you.You are my happiness, my love, my reason to live; I will not give that up because of your fear. Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." Albus shook his head."I will not leave you unless you don't want me!" Minerva was suddenly scared, did he really love her?

Albus smiled sadly, noddedand said "Minerva Ilove you more than anything, it would give me nothing but the greatest joy to wake up to you every morning. If thats what you want?"

Minerva smiled and nodded before looking at him sternly "That's settled then, no more stupid suggestions"

Albus smiled "I resent that you call my fear for you stupid."

Minerva grinned "Stupid was the wrong word; silly maybe"

Albus growled and pulled her in close; covering her lips with his. Minerva sighed and delighted in the kiss. Death would be the only thing that would separate them physically unless they did or said something else stupid.

A/N This was such a random one shot. I was on and was watching a vid with this song and this little idea was born and I just had to write this. Now I really must go and do my homework, my English teacher wants me to write a feature article and I have no idea where to start. Arrrrgggghhh anyways please review!

Thanks

Tired phoenix with a miserable owner.

P.S. the fear quote came from that Hilary Duff movie a Cinderella story, I don't even like that movie but I thought the quote was cool and appropriate.


End file.
